Thank you for the venom
by PogoPop
Summary: /HumaStuck/ Karkat no sabia que un simple mensaje de texto lo llevaría a tomar una mala decisión, y con ello desencadenar un montón de cosas. /GamKar/GamVris/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Homestuck no me pertenece.

**Informacion**: Sollux es rubio de ojos azules. Karkat tiene los ojos rojos y el cabello negro. Gamzee tiene los ojos morados y el cabello teñido del mismo color y Vriska tiene los ojos azules y el cabello azul también.

* * *

**I**

"_VoY a PaSaR lA nOcHe CoN vRiSkA, aHoRa EsTaMoS sAlIeNdO, hIjO dE pUtA. nO mE eSpErEs :o)"_

Ese mensaje fue el que llevo a Karkat a su situación actual: Con su otro mejor amigo, sobre él, en su cama.

-¿Seguro que quieres esto, KK?-Volvió a confirmar el rubio con sus lentes de una mica azul y otra roja.

Habían sido tantos sentimientos para Karkat al leer y re-leer esa simple línea una y otra vez para el pequeño sujeto. Sus ojos rojos rápidamente se habían llenado de lágrimas. Él siempre había creído tener algo con Gamzee. Las cosas se habían dado tan especial: Compartían casa y gradualmente su "mejor amistad" había cambiado a "algo más". Pero realmente nunca se habían puesto a pensar que eran. Karkat ya había asumido que eran una… ¿Pareja? Eso suponía, pero ahora, con ese mensaje… Se sentía roto. Algo le faltaba, estaba desolado. No sabía que hacer ni que pensar. Y justo Sollux le había marcado. Aun no sabia si se equivocaba o no.

-Solo sigamos con esto, idiota.-Le gruño sin otro sentimiento que ira y tristeza en su quebrada voz.

El ojiazul suspiro pero aun así se acercó a su amigo, hasta juntar sus labios con los de él y hacer lo que el otro le había pedido tan desesperadamente. Intentar hacerlo olvidar. Ambos sabían que era una forma tonta y estúpida, pero realmente le dolía ver a Karkat así, ¿y si eso le ayudaba? Bueno, tendrían que intentarlo.

Sus manos recorrían lentamente el cuerpo del menor bajo él. Sintiendo cada estremecimiento a su paso, sin saber porque. Karkat debería estar más que acostumbrado, tal vez solo era porque no era con la misma persona. Su mano se detuvo al final de la sudadera ajena y con un asentimiento del pelinegro, tiro de ella hacia arriba. Dejando a su amigo con el torso desnudo y lleno de marcas y mordidas en los hombros y el pecho. Sollux noto como Karkat las miro dolido para hacer la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que nuevas lágrimas se asomaran por sus ojos.

Se acercó a besarlo nuevamente y empezar de una vez lo que se suponía debía hacer en ese cuarto oscuro, solo iluminado por la luz del ordenador de Karkat. Durante toda la noche la recamara se había llenado de sollozos, suspiros y el nombre del compañero del pelinegro: Gamzee. A Sollux no le importo, él sabia lo que estaba pasando.

Terminaron cansados, exhaustos, pero Karkat aun sentía ese vacío en su cuerpo y alma. Se abrazó al pecho desnudo de su mejor amigo y quedo dormido entre lágrimas y susurros del mayor, que poco después le siguió en el tren de los sueños. Y así, terminaron ambos acostados en la cama del adulto mas joven, desnudos y tapados hasta la cadera, con Karkat descansando entre los brazos del castaño.

La escena perfecta.

La escena perfecta que Gamzee encontró a las 4 de la mañana cuando regreso a casa después de darse cuenta de que no quería dormir lejos de Karkat. Su Karkat.

El de cabello morado había llegado al departamento y se dirigió a su cuarto. Al principio se extraño de encontrar su gran cama vacía, sin su mejor amigo en ella. La habían compartido tantas veces, tantas noches y días llenas de recuerdos en ella. Prácticamente Karkat ya solo estaba en su propia habitación para usar su computadora, pero a la hora de dormir siempre estaba ahí, con él. Gamzee solo pensó que Karkat estaría en su cuarto usando aun el ordenador, viendo alguna estúpida película o hablando con su mejor amigo o algo así.

Pero definitivamente no esperaba encontrarlo desnudo y durmiendo con Sollux. No, definitivamente no esperaba al rubio ahí, tocando a su Karkles.

-Hijo de puta….-Susurro antes de salir del cuarto, de la casa. Sentía su corazón acelerarse y la ira apoderarse de él. Estaba tan molesto. Demasiado. No sabía ni que hacer. Quería explicaciones, pero no quería hablar con Karkat. Sabia que podría terminar lastimándolo o algo. Odiaba todo.

Termino caminando sin rumbo fijo por toda la ciudad. Hacia frio, era de madrugaba y briseaba. Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y podía ver su aliento cuando exhalaba. Pero eso en ese momento no le importaba lo mas mínimo. No importaba si se llegaba a poner enfermo, él solo estaba molesto con el estúpido de Sollux y… Karkat, ¿Por qué?

Sus pasos le llevaron a un parque solitario. Empezó a vagar por el hasta que se tropezó con un hombre. Ese contacto fue suficiente para desatar el enojo del payaso y comenzar a golpear sin piedad a aquel pobre sujeto que no tenia culpa de nada. Y Gamzee hubiera seguido hasta matarlo, si no hubiera sido porque la policía acabo deteniéndolo, y aun así había terminado golpeando también a uno de los dos oficiales que lo metieron con dificultad a la parte trasera de la patrulla.

Tres días habían pasado. Tres malditos días desde que Karkat no sabia nada de Gamzee. El día anterior había decidió llamarle a Vriska para preguntar por el estúpido Juggalo que no se apareció en casa al día siguiente de ese mensaje que le destrozo por dentro. Pero la respuesta de la peliazul lo había paralizado: Gamzee aparentemente había salido en la madrugada del piso de estudiantes donde ella vivía, y según el Vriska, se dirigía a la casa que compartía con Karkat. El pelinegro no quiso decirle mas y le había colgado con un gran peso en su estomago… Gamzee estaba desaparecido. Inmediatamente había llamado a la policía, pero le dijeron que debía pasar un mínimo de 3 días para reportar una persona desaparecida y no le habían hecho caso. Así que el de ojos rojos tuvo que salir a buscarlo por toda la ciudad, en todos los lugares que se le ocurriera. Pero aun así, no había encontrado nada.

Y ahora, después de esa larga espera de un día, con el teléfono en mano, volvió a llamar.

-Buenos días, ¿en que puedo ser-

-¡Mi estúpido compañero no aparece!-Le grito, interrumpiendo a la señorita del otro lado de la línea.

-Por favor guarde la calma, Sr. Vantas, ¿cierto?-Bueno, al parecer no muchos gritaban groserías cuando un conocido se extraviaba y la mujer había tenido la suerte de atenderlo el día anterior.-Ahora podría proceder a darme los datos de la persona extraviada. Nombre, estatura y señas particulares por favor. Después puede enviarnos o traer una fotografía a la estación de policía.-Dijo todo amablemente y con voz calmada, esperando transmitir la serenidad a la persona del otro lado de la línea.

-Se llama Gamzee Makara, mide 1.82, su cabello esta teñido de purpura, tiene 3 cicatrices que cubren su rostro, empezando desde su ojo hasta por debajo de su labio. Pasare cuanto antes a la maldita estación.-Intento sonar calmado. Pero no lo estaba, para nada. Su rostro tenia lagrimas secas marcando sus mejillas y se notaba la angustia en su cara. El celular de Gamzee ya ni siquiera sonaba cuando intentaba llamarle. Estaba apagado.

-En cuanto tengamos información le llamaremos.-

-Gracias.-Susurro y colgó el teléfono.

Pero se quedo de pie en la misma posición por unos momentos. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si no lo encontraban? ¿Qué haría sin él? Karkat se odiaba en ese momento. Sacudió su cabeza y rápidamente busco por toda la casa alguna foto de Gamzee. Se dirigió a la sala de estar y vio todos los cuadros: Puras fotos que el mayor había decidió enmarcar un día, todas eran de ellos dos. Tomo una en la que Gamzee le estaba abrazando con un brazo por sobre los hombros y él solo estaba de brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño. Era un estúpido que no sabia apreciar lo que tenia.

Pero justo cuando abrió la puerta para salir, el teléfono sonó de nuevo y Karkat se puso nervioso, pero aun así fue a responder.

-¿B-bueno?-

-¿Sr. Vantas?-Respondió una mujer al otro lado de la línea.-Hablo de la oficina de policía.-

-¿¡Tiene información sobre Gamzee!?-

-Si.-Respondió algo seco, pero a Karkat no le importo. ¡Joder, ya tenían algo de Gamzee!-Lleva aquí detenido desde su aparente desaparición.-Y ahí iba la felicidad momentánea de Karkat, al carajo.

-¿Q-Que?-Apenas si pudo murmurar. -¿¡Cómo carajos que esta en la cárcel!?-

-Si, esta detenido por pelea callejera bajo el uso de drogas, posesión de droga, agredir a un oficial, peleas dentro de su celda.-Oh jebus, Karkat no sabia si reír, llorar o enojarse. Era tan confuso… Pero tan creíble viniendo de Gamzee. Siempre le había dicho que no llevara su droga con él, pero hasta el pelinegro sabia que era necesario para que no ocurrieran cosas así. ¿Qué le había alterado tanto?

-¿¡Y no se supone que tienen derecho a una puta llamada para avisar a sus estúpidos conocidos y que no anden como pendejos buscándolos por todas partes!?-Exploto.

-El señor Makara no ha querido hablar con nadie. No a dicho palabra alguna más que gruñidos.-Explico calmadamente de nuevo.-Su juicio será en un par de horas. Que tenga buen día.-Y con eso, la perra había colgado y Karkat estampado el teléfono en el suelo. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Suspiro hondamente, tratando de calmarse.-Estúpido.-Susurro para si mismo y fue hasta el sillón, dejándose caer boca abajo. Por mas molesto que estuviera con él por irse con la spiderbitch, por ¿traicionarlo? De esa manera, no podía dejar que su mejor amigo fuera a la cárcel. Lo quería, con él. No permitiría que le quitaran a Gamzee. Además, aun tenía muchas dudas. Que lo había llevado a eso y porque no le había hablado a él, o en su defecto a Vriska.

Después de unos momentos que se tomo para calmarse, relajarse y pensar bien que haría, llego a una conclusión. Pero tenía miedo de hacerlo, pero no se trataba de él, si no de su amigo. Aunque desconocía que tipo de consecuencias traería esa futura llamada telefónica.

Con algo de temor, rejunto el teléfono del suelo y se dirigió al cuarto del de cabello morado. Rebusco entre el desordenado cajón de la mesita de noche hasta que finalmente dio con una vieja y gastada agenda telefónica. En la tapa de atrás, escrito en letras grandes y con el dibujo de una cabra marina estaba escrito "GoAtDaD :o)" seguido por un numero telefónico. El numero del padre de Gamzee.

Karkat nunca había hablado con él, o siquiera visto en persona. Gamzee le contaba que casi nunca estuvo con el mientras crecía, y aun así el de ojos rojos se sorprendía de cómo su amigo podía querer tanto a su padre que prácticamente era un desconocido. Karkat sabia que el padre de Gamzee estaba lleno de dinero porque era un hombre ocupado y lleno de negocios, pero ni él ni Gamzee sabían que tipo de negocios. A Karkat le daba miedo. Sabia que era un hombre poderoso e influenciable, y por eso necesitaba saber que su hijo estaba en la cárcel, para salvarlo.

Con la mano temblorosa, marco todos y cada uno de los números en la tapa escrita y espero.

-¿S-Señor Makara?-

Momentos antes del juicio, habían dejado a Gamzee en una habitación para que se pudiera reunir con el abogado prestado por el gobierno, ya que, como el de ojos morados no había llamado a nadie, no había contratado un abogado. Aun seguía molesto y no pensaba hablar. Tal vez terminaría golpeando al hombre que debía abogar por él y su libertad. No le importaba. Ni siquiera le importaba tener la misma ropa de hace días, pero le habían hecho tomar un baño en la mañana, así que al menos su cuerpo estaba limpio.

Sentado en una silla, frente a una mesa de madera, escucho como la puerta se abrió y su asombro no pudo contenerse.

-¿Terezi?-Salió de sus labios al ver a la chica cerrando la puerta y atravesando la habitación, ayudándose con su bastón.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-Ellos dos habían sido amigos, pero ahora tenían una tensa relación… Podría decirse que un tipo de odio. Habían intentado salir hace mucho y las cosas no fueron muy bien. Así que realmente solo le molestaba más el hecho de verla. Y esperaba que no estuviera ahí por lo que creía.

-Soy tu abogada, ¿no estas feliz por eso, señor Makara?-Y una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. Su labial siempre negro y sus puntiagudos dientes. Como odiaba esa sonrisa.

Pero aun así, Gamzee se extraño del porque estaba la chica de gafas rojas ahí. Ella era una abogada exitosa, ¿Por qué trabajaría para el gobierno? No, no lo hacia. Ella era una abogada privada. Entonces, ¿Qué demonios hacia cubriendo su caso? Tal vez solo era por los buenos tiempos. De cualquier manera, Gamzee se abstuvo de preguntar y volvo a guardar silencio. Terezi igual.

El juicio fue largo y tedioso para Gamzee. No estaba prestando atención a nada y se negó a hablar cuando le correspondía. Fue declarado culpable, y a pesar de todos sus cargos, Terezi había conseguido una sentencia relativamente baja y con derecho a fianza.

El capricornio fue nuevamente trasladado a la comisaria, a su pequeña celda temporal antes de ser trasladado a la cárcel de verdad. No estuvo mucho tiempo sentado ahí cuando un policía abrió la reja.

-Puedes irte, alguien a pagado tu fianza.-Makara se levanto y lo observo extrañado. El oficial entendió.-Tu padre. Él ha pagado tu deuda.-

-¡¿Mi padre esta aquí!?-Pregunto extrañado y, emocionado, ¿Por qué negarlo? Aunque esa ilusión se fue cuando lo vio negar con la cabeza.

-No, alguien llego de parte de él. Te esta esperando afuera.-Y sin mas que eso, ambos salieron de al celda. Gamzee directo a la salida. Alguien había contactado a su padre, eso explicaba a Terezi en su caso. Maldición, creía saber quien.

Y si, sus sospechas se confirmaron al encontrarse a su mejor amigo sentado afuera, observándolo. Sostuvieron la mirada por varios momentos y finalmente Gamzee empezó a caminar de largo, dejándolo atrás.

-Hey fuckass!-Le grito Karkat, corriendo tras de el.- ¿¡Qué carajos te pasa!? ¿¡Por qué no me habías dicho nada bastardo!?-Le tomo del hombro para girarlo, pero rápidamente Gamzee le había tomado pro la muñeca y empujado a una pared.

-No me toques hijo de puta.-Hablo entre dientes mientras lo soltaba. Los ojos rojos del más bajo se notaban asustados. Gamzee no se ponía nunca así con él.-¿Por qué no vas a follar de nuevo con el hijo de puta de Captor y me dejas en paz?-Y con eso, volvió a caminar, dejando a Karkat confundido.

El cáncer se dejo caer al suelo y abrazo sus rodillas, ocultando su cara en ellas.-Me vio.-Se susurro a si mismo. Eso explicaba todo. Aunque, ¿Por qué le molesto tanto? ¡Él era quien se había ido con la perra de Vriska! Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. No iba quedarse llorando. Quería hablar con Gamzee, necesitaba hablar con él.

Fue al primer lugar que iría alguien saliendo de la cárcel: La casa que ambos compartían. Y si, efectivamente ahí lo encontró, al parecer también acababa de llegar.

-Necesitamos hablar, idiota.-Los ojos morados rápidamente se posaron sobre él.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme, uh, hijo de puta?-Fue suficiente.

-¡No! Tú eres el que tiene que hablar, imbécil. ¿Cómo que estas saliendo con esa perra? ¡Gamzee! Yo creí que éramos… ¡Que tu y yo-Fue interrumpido.

-¿Una pareja?-Casi se rio.- ¿¡Tu y yo una pareja!?-Bueno, ahora sonaba molesto. Gamzee sobrio era lo peor, y seguramente lo estaba.- ¿¡Cómo podíamos ser una maldita pareja si tu ni siquiera me dejas tomarte la mano!? Ni en público ni en casa.-Debía detenerse, comenzaba a decir cosas que no debían ser dichas de esa forma. Solo buscaba lastimar al otro, pero no quera eso.- ¡Parece como si solo me utilizaras para joder!-No podía callar.-Tal vez solo quiero algo estable, hijo de puta.-Y con eso fue suficiente para el menor.

-Vete…-Susurro con la voz apagada, quebrada. Agacho la cabeza. Sus lágrimas comenzarían a salir pronto. Y al notar que el mayor no hizo nada, levanto su vista enojada, con los ojos ya delineados por pequeñas gotas.-¡Que te vayas maldita sea!-

Y Gamzee dio media vuelta, entro a su cuarto por unos minutos y salió después con una mochila llena de ropa y cosas suyas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y el de cabello morado abandono la casa sin mirar atrás. Dejando al pobre cangrejo hundirse en su miseria, culpándose a si mismo.

-Siempre es mi culpa.-Se abrazó a si mismo hasta caer al piso, dejando por fin las lagrimas salir. Acaricio sus brazos intentado consolarse, pero topo con sus viejas cicatrices en ellos. Se estremeció al recordar los labios de Gamzee sobre ellas, como si pudiera borrarlas… Esa noche a Karkat no le importaría si su sangre circulaba por las baldosas del baño en vez de sus venas.

* * *

¿Les gusto? Debería estar siguiendo mis otros fanfics, pero se me ocurrió este. Tengo pensado (Y escrito) una segunda parte de esto, ¿le gustaría? O tal vez acabe borrandolo, lol.

Oh si, el punto es que fuera cliché :B Pero creo que la continuación ya no lo seria mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Homestuck no me pertenece.**  
Advertencias:** Palabras altisonantes (Nunca se me ocurrió que esto seria una advertencia, lol).

* * *

**II**

El sol empezó a colarse por la ventana y Gamzee perezosamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos mientras intentaba moverse. Pero alguien recargada en su pecho se lo impedía. Miro hacia abajo y vio a Vriska, su novia. La misma imagen desde hace 3 meses que se había venido a vivir con ella. Intento moverse al otro lado, pero también se topo con alguien. Volteo a ver y… Oh, Kanaya. Ahora recordaba la noche pasada. Si, sinceramente al de pelo morado le estaba yendo bien, la vida que todo universitario quisiera. Pero aun así, no se sentía feliz. Algo le faltaba, más bien dicho alguien.

Se incorporo en la cama, observando los rasguños y las marcas en su cuerpo. Luego observo los moretones y mordidas en el cuerpo de Vriska. Al menos estaban a mano. Había experimentado tantas cosas con ella. Quien diría que fuera a ser tan… Wuau. Era un milagro. Aunque sinceramente, Kanaya había parecido más interesada en estar con Vriska la noche anterior que con él… Y Gamzee no se lo impido. Era un buen espectáculo para sus ojos.

Se levanto de la cama y se coloco sus bóxer morados. Salió de la recamara y las dejo dormir mas. Fue hasta el refrigerador y saco una botella de faygo para después sentarse en una silla, darle un trago a la botella y mirar al vacío pensando fijamente lo que iba a hacer.

Vriska había traído la noche anterior a la de ojos verdes porque sabía que algo le estaba pasando a él. Lo había notado deprimido y decaído. Tal vez ella se estaba dando cuenta de que alguien le faltaba a Gamzee, pero aun así, ella no quería dejarlo ir. Era de ella después de todo.

Al terminarse su soda, comenzó a fumar para relajarse. Ya sabía que haría. Estaba decidido. Ese día iría a hablar con Karkat. Su Karkat. Iba a recuperarlo e iba a disculparse. Después el diría todo a Vriska y regresaría a vivir con el hijo de puta que tenia de mejor amigo (¿O ex-mejor amigo?) pero que definitivamente ahora lo quería como algo mas. Había sido un hijo de puta con su Karkles.

"_Gamzee~ ¿Quieres bañaaaaaaarte?_" Escucho al otro lado de la puerta, seguido por una risilla maliciosa.

"Si, no te acabes el agua caliente, sis." Contesto aun pensando en lo que haría ese día. Seguramente no escucho la palmada que Vriska se dio en la cara porque el mayor no entendió su obvia sugerencia de "bañarse". Bueno no importaba, estaba Kanaya y a Gam no le importaría.

Y no, no lo haría, el mayor estaba más ocupado pensando como le estaría yendo a su mejor amigo.

* * *

Karkat despertó abrazando una almohada y hecho un ovillo en la cama de Gamzee. Si, había sido tan patético de terminar durmiendo en su cuarto muchas noches, casi todas. No había movido nada del cuarto que antes permanecía a su amigo. Aun tenía la esencia de él y así quería conservarlo el más pequeño.

No tenía la necesidad de preguntarse como le estaba yendo al otro, porque él mismo lo había visto. En el campus de la universidad, lo había visto pasear con Vriska un par de veces. Antes odiaba que sus facultades estuvieran tan lejos y no poder verlo tanto, ahora lo amaba. Era tan doloroso verlos pasar y solo escuchar el "_¡Honk!_" que su amigo solía soltar de vez en cuando: A veces como una risa, o una pregunta. Lo odiaba, pero a la vez le encantaba.

Se estiro y se llevo una mano a su despeinado cabello. Estaba algo sucio. Simplemente dejo de darle importancia a veces. Le dejaba de dar importancia a todo últimamente. Había faltado a clases por quedarse en cama, llorando o malhumorado. Era tan patético. Pero por suerte ese día era sábado y no tenía nada que hacer, más que… No, absolutamente nada. No sabia ni porque se levantaba entonces. Pero un rugido de su estomago se lo recordó.

Salió de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina. Había dormido solo con su bóxer y una gran sudadera negra. Se acostumbró a siempre traer suéter para ocultar las cicatrices de sus brazos, que ahora también cubrían sus piernas y por lo tanto, dejo de usar shorts (Aunque casi nunca los vestía, por lo que a nadie le resulto raro), pero ahora estaba en la comodidad de su solitaria casa, así que le valía, no esperaba a nadie. No había hablado mucho con Sollux después de eso. No lo culpaba, pero, era incomodo. Aun tenían sus pláticas por trollian, pero en persona ya no iba mucho a visitarlo. Tal vez el géminis si se sintiera culpable.

Abrió el refrigerador y soltó un suspiro. Una razón más para ser idiota por haber corrido a Gamzee, era que ahora él tenía que pagar solo todo lo de la casa. O sea, menos dinero para comida y básicamente cualquier cosa. Cerró la puerta de su vacío electrodoméstico y opto por servirse un poco de cereal. Al menos había leche. Aunque el cereal le pareció un poco rancio no le importo. Se sentó en la mesa, tomando una cucharada tras otra. Mientras miraba la pared y se preguntaba que podría hacer ese día. Ya era tarde, como l de la tarde. Dejo el tazón en la mesa, luego lo lavaría, y se dirigió al sofá, tumbándose en el mientras prendía la tele junto con el dvd. Ayer había dejado una película a medio ver: Secreto en la montaña. Realmente no le importaba que fueran hombres los protagonistas (irónicamente), una historia de amor era una historia de amor y punto.

Un par de horas después apago el reproductor, limpiándose las últimas lagrimas que resbalaban por su rostro. Al final había terminado por ver otra película que le hizo llorar como una nena. Aunque prácticamente eso siempre ocurría, y últimamente con mas frecuencia. Se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto, debería ir a comprar algo para cenar y…-

_Toc toc_

Se escucho varias veces y Karkat se extraño. No esperaba a nadie y normalmente nadie lo visitaba sin avisar. Suspiro. Seguramente solo serian testigos de Jehová o un vendedor, así que no se molestaría en ponerse pantalones siquiera. Los golpes se hacían cada vez mas desesperados.

"¡Ya voy, carajo!" Grito educadamente mientras iba a la puerta y tomaba el pomo, girándolo rápidamente. Abriéndola para quedarse estupefacto. No pudo ni decir nada por dos largos brazos ya estaban rodeándole su delgado y pequeño cuerpo.

"¡Karkat! Lo siento tanto." Lo apretó más a él. "Nunca debí haber empezado a salir con Vriska ni decirte nada de eso. Por favor perdóname, hijo de puta. No puedo estar sin ti. Eres como mi pequeño milagro." En efecto, era Gamzee el que ahora abraza a un sorprendido Karkat que no podía terminar de creerlo. "No quiero perderte." Y con eso callo, esperando que Karkat dijera algo o lo empujara.

Pero ninguna de las dos cosas paso. El menos simplemente estaba sin palabras. Ni siquiera creía que esto era real. Había solado tantas veces con eso, ¿Y si solo era eso? ¿Otro sueño? Pero no, era real. Y él lo sabía. El Gamzee de sus sueños no podría comprarse nunca con el verdadero. Sus abrazos, su olor, su tacto, su todo. Así que, sin volver a pensarlo, respondió el abrazo aferrándose desesperadamente mientras enterraba su cara en el pecho del otro adolescente.

"Asshole." Se escucho en un murmullo. No quería hablar más porque sabía que las lagrimas de la película y, para que mentir, de esa situación ya estaban presentes en sus ojos nuevamente. Pero aun así, después de un momento lo aparto para verlo a la cara con el ceño fruncido. "¡Eres un idiota! Te vas 3 meses sin saber nada de mí y yo nada de ti, ¿y solo apareces así como así? ¿Qué crees que es esto? ¡¿Un puto juego?!" Le grito, molesto/triste, haciéndose ligeramente hacia atrás, rompiendo el abrazo.

"Gamzee yo… Yo lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca… Nunca fue mi intención que te sintieras de esa manera. En verdad yo creí que estábamos bien con esa estúpida cosa sin aclarar nada pero creo que estaba equivocado. Yo no quise lastimarte. Soy un idiota Gamzee, ni siquiera merezco que me pidas disculpas tú a mí. Lo siento." Y termino agachando la cabeza. Bien, había dicho todo lo que le carcomía desde que el mayor se había ido de casa. Esas palabras que no le dejaban dormir en ocasiones por fin estaban fuera y en los oídos correctos. Y no en sus conversaciones por trollian con Kanaya o Sollux.

Y después de eso, ninguno dijo nada por un momento. Karkat comenzó a creer que el otro se había ido por su estúpido mini-discurso, pero supo que no fue así cuando nuevamente estaba siendo abrazado. Alzo la cabeza solo para ver los índigos ojos que lo miraban fijamente, y una sonrisa despreocupada.

"Karkat… ¿Quieres ser mi novio?" Pronuncio, ligeramente sonrojado, pero en definitiva el sonrojo del nombrado le supero. Solo enterró su cabeza en su pecho y asintió con la cabeza. Gamzee noto la sonrisa que se le había formado al pequeño gruñón.

"Si, drogadicto idiota."

* * *

"Gamzee se esta tardando." Dijo Vriska asomándose pro la ventana, mirando como hacia mucho que la luz del sol se había ido. Se acercó al sofá donde estaba Kanaya con su laptop. "Dijo que solo iría con Taaaaaaaavros un rato." Suspiro mirando que su amiga no le hacia caso. Se recargo en su hombro, mirando la pantalla. "¿Qué tanto haces?" La otra solo se removió un poco.

"Oh nada, pensaba hablar con Karkat sobre algo." Y seguido de eso abrió Trollian. No era como si ella no supiera todo lo que paso con él y el payaso psicópata, después de todo Karkat había terminando llorándole a ella, y por ende, Vriska también sabia. Y le interesaba saber como se encontraba hoy su amigo.

"Pff, ese idiota." Resoplo, pero la de labios color jade solo rodo los ojos y cliqueo en carcinoGeneticist y abrió una nueva ventana de conversación.

**grimAuxiliatrix [GA] empezó a trollear a carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**GA:** Hola Karkat.

**GA:** ¿Cómo Lo Estas Llevando Hoy?

Espero un par de minutos antes de obtener una respuesta.

**CG:** OH ESTA TODO JODIDAMENTE BIEN.

**CG:** NO PODRIAS IMAGINAR LO BIEN QUE ESTA SIQUIERA.

**GA:** ¿Detecto Un Poco De Sarcasmo En Tus Palabras?

**CG:** NO.

**CG:** HABLO ENSERIO.

**CG:** DE HECHO GAMZEE VINO HOY Y SIGUE AQUÍ.

"¿¡Que!?" Grito Vriska, quien había estado leyendo todo.

**GA:** ¿Enserio?

**CG:** NOS DISCULPAMOS Y TODA ESA MIERDA.

**CG:** HABLAMOS Y VIMOS UNA PELICULA DESPUES DE COMER.

"Vamoooos hijo de puta. Deja eso." Le llamo el payaso y lo abrazo por la cintura desnuda, jalándolo nuevamente bajo las sabanas.

"Espera idiota, ¡deja me despido al menos!"

**CG:** AHORA ESTAMOS UN POCO OCUPADOS.

**CG:** ASI QUE HABLAMOS AL RATO.

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] dejo de trollear a grimAuxiliatrix [GA]**

**GA:** Oh, Wuau. Me Alegro Por Ustedes.

**GA:** Hasta Luego.

"¡Kanaya!" Grito de nuevo, molesta por eso. "¿¡Como que te alegras por eso!? ¡No puede ser! ¡Ahorita Gamzee esta por ahí revolcándose con ese estúpido capullin!"

"Vriska, cálmate un momento." Le pidió serenamente. Aunque si, realmente le sorprendía de Gamzee. Prácticamente ahorita estaba engañando a su amiga. Esperaba que al menos pensara en contarle la verdad.

"¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerme esto ese estúpido payaso?" Estaba molesta. Muy molesta. Mas por el hecho de que le viera al cara que por que ahora había perdido al mayor. No, no iba a quedarse así. Una sonrisa cruzo por su cara cuando un plan se le ocurrió.

* * *

"Maldita sea, Gamzee. Mañana me va a doler todo el cuerpo, idiota. Te pasaste." Dijo el menor observando todas las nuevas mordidas y marcas en su cuerpo que antes estaba limpio.

"Lo siento hijo de puta, pero fueron tres largos meses sin ti." Lo abrazo por la cadera. Ya hacia un rato que el menor había dejado de hablar por trollian para concentrarse nuevamente en lo que estaban haciendo.

"¡Tres meses en los que había perdido la puta costum-¡" Su grito fue interrumpido por el celular de Gamzee que empezó a sonar.

El de cabello índigo lo tomo y reviso la pantalla –VrIsKa ::::o)- Se leía. Respondió.

"Hey, Sis, ¿Qué pasa?" Respondió y pudo escuchar como Karkat gruño a sus espaldas, pero luego hablaría con él de eso.

_"Gaaaaaaaamze, nada, solo me preguntaba donde estabas._" Canturreo del otro lado de la línea. "_Tengo algo muy importante que decirte~_"

"Oh, me entretuve por aquí y ya sabes, hija de puta. Tavbro esta lleno de milagros y esas cosas. Voy a regresar mas tarde." No quería contarle la verdad por teléfono, quería hacerlo en persona. No iba a ser un cobarde. "¿Y que tienes que decirme y todo?" Ni siquiera se emocionaba/preocupaba por esa cosa –importante-. Era Vriska después de todo. Muchas cosas le emocionaban y tomaba a juego.

"_Es solo que… ¡Creo que estoy embarazada!_" Grito feliz y el celular de Gamzee resbalo, estrellándose en el suelo y cortando la llamada. Haciendo que un par de labios pintados de azul se curvearan en una maligna sonrisa.

* * *

Oh si, ¿ya no es tan cliche como hice el primer capitulo? ¡Continuare las demas!

¿Comentarios?:3


End file.
